


No Warning

by Crows_Imagine



Series: New Rome's Collegiate Ballroom Dancing Program [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Platonic Jasabeth, dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Dude, what are you even doing here?”Jason makes sure his car is locked, and hops inside Percy's car.“My car broke down."Percy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I got that."~~Jason and Percy begrudgingly start to get along.





	No Warning

 Jason's night has not been going well. First, he gets a call that his gift for Thalia's birthday, a gift he asked to be placed on hold for when it came in, would be given away if he did not pick it up that night. Thanks for the warning, he bitterly thought as he rushed to grab his car keys.

Second, when he got to the store, mere minutes before they closed-did he mention that the store was an hour away from his apartment?- another person tried to argue with the manager, saying that Jason came after the store closed so they should get the item. Luckily, the manager was on his side, and she gave him an apologetic smile after he said he drove an hour in the pouring rain.

Third, his car broke down, before he even left the parking lot.

Fourth, he called Annabeth to ask if she could come pick him up after calling Roadside Assistance and being told it would be two hours at the minimum before he and his car would be picked up. Jason's brain had conveniently forgot that A: Annabeth had a Renaissance literature final that evening, B: Annabeth was doing some last minute studying at the campus library, and C: Percy, her boyfriend of two weeks, though not liking any type of old literature, was helping her review at the campus library.

That meant that, when Jason called his best friend for a ride, Percy heard and offered to drive and pick up Jason. Yeah, he had three toes broken still but it was on his left foot, so he still could drive.

If Jason knew that Reyna, Nico, Frank, or anyone else wasn't busy, he would have said no. But, wishing not to be stranded in a parking lot with pouring rain getting heavier each minute, he said yes and accepted Percy's offer.

This meant an hour later, a car drove up.

The driver's side window rolls down. Percy sticks his head out, not appearing to care about the water dripping on him. Probably comes from all his swimming.

“Dude, what are you even doing here?”

Jason makes sure his car is locked, and hops inside Percy's car.

“My car broke down,” he says.

Percy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I got that much from Annabeth.” He drives out of the parking lot, not before glancing at Jason's gift for Thalia. “What's that?”

“The reason I was out here, to get a gift for my sister,” Jason said, examining the gift. A signed, vinyl copy of Thalia's favorite Green Day album, _21 Guns._

“Her birthday coming up soon?”

“Yeah, winter solstice.”

“Cool.”

“Yep.”

Raindrops are the only sound heard for the next few minutes.

Percy glances at Jason. “Do you mind if I play some music?”

“That's fine,” he says, examining the vinyl record to make sure it is still in good condition. He looks back up at the sound of music flooding from the speakers.

“Imagine Dragons?”

“Yeah. Something wrong?” Percy's voice sounds defensive.

“No, just didn't know you like them.”

Percy hums. “I've been a fan since high school. For my 18th birthday, Piper got me a signed Vinyl copy of my favorite album. I told her it was very nice of her to do that, but I couldn't listen to it since I didn't have a Vinyl player. And Rachel then proceeded to hand me her gift.”

“A Vinyl player?”

“If that wasn't her gift this would be anticlimactic, wouldn't it?”

“Smart-aleck.”

“I know.”

“That's cool about the gifts, though,” Jason replies actually being sincere.

“Yeah, it is. They’re really great friends.”

Jason's phone buzzes. The group chat with him, Annabeth, Reyna, Nico, and Frank is active again, with Annabeth sending a message: _Percy's not answering his phone-still driving you back, J?_

Frank chimes in next: _Driving Jason back from what?_

Jason types, _Car broke down-Percy picked me up since AB had a final_

Reyna adds, _Wow, must be so awkward_

Nico sends a laughing/crying emoji. Jason didn't peg Nico for the emoji type, but he frequently sent emojis with his texts.

Jason asks, _What do you mean??_

Reyna responds, _You two step on egg shells around each other_

Nico: _When they're not glaring at each other, anyway_

Jason frowns at his phone and cuts it off. He looks at Percy and clears his throat.

“So,” he begins with an air of awkwardness. “How are things with Annabeth?”

Percy loosens his posture, his guard letting down and revealing a grin across his face. “Things are great. I really like her.” He pauses. “Actually, I told her that tomorrow I wanted to take her to a small Greek restaurant, but after that I'm going to surprise her by saying I have one activity in mind and take her to the carnival.”

Jason laughs. “Annabeth wanted to surprise you by taking you to the carnival next week.”

Percy grinned. “Really? Now I know she'll like it.”

Jason nods. “She loves Greek food. Almost as much as she loves-”

“Twizzlers and pizza with extra olives,” Percy finishes.

“Yeah.”

Again, a pause.

Percy adjusts his grip on the wheel. “This is probably the longest conversation we've ever had, just the two of us.”

Jason opens his mouth to argue, then closes it when he realizes Percy is correct. “Huh.”

“Do you like me?”

“Pardon?”

Percy repeats, “Do you like me? Cause I get the feeling you don't.”

Jason shifts in his seat as the next song came on, a Panic! At the Disco one. Annabeth and Frank were doing a jive routine to the song playing, _LA Devotee_. “I don't think you like me, either.”

 

“Honestly, I didn't at first.” Percy's voice gets quieter. “I was...”

“What?”

A moment passes. Jason isn't sure if Percy will answer. He eventually does.

“I was jealous.”

Jason raises his eyebrows. “Of what?”

“You.”

Jason's stunned, and his opened mouth shows it.

Percy snorts at Jason's facial expression. “Yeah, okay? I was jealous. When Annabeth told me that you two are, and always have and will be platonic, I believed her. But you two have grown up together, and will always have a special bond. I'm afraid we won't have that. And also, you not liking me made me not want to be around you.”

“We have a bond, but it's not like yours. However, I had good reasons for not liking you,” Jason tells him. “Annabeth has never really been in relationships before. She never saw a purpose in being with someone she didn't have deep feelings for, so she never really dated.”

“Is this about her first relationship?” Percy looks confused. “She said she never dated anyone.”

“An almost relationship,” Jason corrected. “She technically did not date him.”

He clears his throat. “Junior year, this guy that used to go to our school transferred. However, he kept in contact with a lot of his old friends. One day, few weeks before prom, he ran into Annabeth. They started talking and exchanged numbers. Next thing I knew, after they ran into each other they hung out after school and texted and talked on the phone all the time. So, it's two weeks before our prom, three weeks before his school's prom, and he makes his huge promposal-”

Jason spreads his hands to emphasize how elaborate the it was, though he personally thought the promposal was a tad tacky- “To ask Annabeth to prom. Got some band students for music, a big bouquet of flowers, and a cheesy poster. She says yes. Percy, she was so happy. I think she secretly thought she'd never be asked to prom. I planned on asking her, until he came along. Anyway, a couple of days later, he formally asks Annabeth on a date, she accepts, but the day of, her car breaks down. I offer to give her a ride, and being the person she is, she wanted to arrive early.”

“This isn't headed anywhere good, is it?”

“Yep. So I give her ride-”

“He didn't even offer to pick her up?”

“You didn't plan to pick up Annabeth on your original first date,” Jason pointed out.

“I offered!”

“Okay, okay. But Annabeth and I had rehearsal, so I guess that's why she didn't ask the guy.”

“I turn into the parking lot, and a couple of cars down I see the guy. Making out with his ex-girlfriend.”

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“Dick move on his part.”

“Yeah, glad he showed his true colors before he and Annabeth went out. But Percy, I'd never seen her more heartbroken.”

“That's awful.” Percy grips his hands tighter on the wheel. Even though this happened in the past, Jason could tell Percy's angry about that guy.

“When Annabeth told me about you, I was wary. And, until Piper called and explained the accident, I thought you were going to be just like that guy. Even though you seemed nicer, I wasn't going to let Annabeth get hurt. And truthfully? I'm jealous of you.”

“Me?”

“I'm afraid Annabeth and I won't be as close as we are now. We've always been together, ever since we were kids. I'm afraid that will change.”

“You don't think she still loves you? She talks about you all the time.”

Jason responds, “Really? She talks about _you_ all the time.”

Mutual laughter seeps out of their mouths.

“I'm glad we're not seeing each other as enemies anymore. We have one thing in common that we both care about. Even if we have nothing else in common, we'll have that.”

“I'm never going to hurt her,” Percy promises.

“I know you won't,” Jason responds. “From what I know, you're not a bad dude. But if you ever hurt her-”

“I get it. But you don't need to worry.”

“But if-”

“Save your breath, Dance-Boy,” Percy grins.

“Dance-Boy?” Jason puts his fist under his chin. “Okay. So will you be Chlorine Breath?”

Percy groans. “Noooo.”

Time flies by and they arrive at Jason's apartment.

Percy walks up with him to talk to Annabeth about how her final went.

Needless to say, Annabeth is shocked to see them goofing off instead of awkward glaring when she opens the door.

“Jason? You're okay?” She ushers them inside.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he answers, taking off his jacket. “I'll deal with my car tomorrow.”

Annabeth turns to Percy. “Thanks, Seaweed Brain.”

“No problem.” He blushes when he asks for a kiss on the cheek and Annabeth gives it to him.

Annabeth glances between her boyfriend and best friend. “Well, you two aren't so awkward around each other anymore.” She looked noticeably happier about that.

She jokes, “Did you have a heart to heart?”

“Of a sort,” Percy replies. He kisses her a quick peck goodnight and Jason thanks him for the ride. He shrugs and says it was no big deal before departing.

“What happened?” Annabeth curiously asks after she locks the door.

“We actually talked for once,” Jason says. “He's pretty cool.”

Annabeth smiles even brighter. “I'm glad you think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rick Riordan owns rights to characters, I came up with AU idea, inspired by Glee and DWTS.


End file.
